True Honor Is With Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: After recovering from being under Fisttrick's Bro influence, Rook feels terrible and it's up to Rachel to help him see that she still loves him and that he still has his honor. Rated T for Rook being bare-chested and for kissing.


**Skellington Girl requested this one after watching the Ben 10 Omniverse episode "No Honor Among Bros". Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**A/N: This story takes place a few days after "No Honor Among Bros", which I don't own. I only own Rachel.**

**Small spoilers for Ben 10 Omnivese "No Honor Among Bros", which belongs to Cartoon Network and Man Of Action.**

* * *

><p><strong>True Honor Is With Family<strong>

Rachel leaned against the wall and let out a sigh of relief. It had been three days since Rook had come back from that mission to take down Fisttrick and had been influenced by Fisttrick's 'Bro' whatchamacallit. Although under the cover of being a 'Bro', Rook and Ben had completed the mission successfully.

Ben had explained to Rachel what happened and for three days they had been waiting for Rook to return to normal. He finally did with some memory of what happened and had taken the 'cleaner jelly' as they all dubbed it and it cleaned the rest of the stuff out of his systems.

Now, the house was at peace and Rachel went to bed, falling fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Rook was still awake, even though he was laying down. He felt so terrible for what had happened, even if it hadn't been his fault, but he still felt bad. He wondered how Rachel was feeling. Surely she felt much worse since he had seen her moving around the house looking like she was ready to dead on her feet earlier that day.<p>

Finally, he got up. He had a feeling she'd be asleep, but he really needed some comfort and reassurance, so he quietly moved to Rachel's room and saw her sound asleep on her bed. She was in her pajamas, which were an oversized t-shirt and black pajama pants. Rook crawled up next to her on the bed and under the afghan she was using as a blanket, since the night was really warm. He then looked at her and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss.

Rachel felt the warmth on her mouth and her sleepy mind recognized it to be Rook's mouth as he was kissing her. She tilted her head up and kissed him back, to his surprise. She then opened her eyes and smiled as they gently parted. "Rook?" she asked, her voice sounding like she had a sore throat.

He brushed her blonde hair away from her face. "I didn't mean to wake you up, my love," he said looking contrite.

She smiled. "Oh, Rook," she said, hugging him and giving him a kiss, which he returned. He then looked at her.

"Are you okay, Rachel?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Rook," she said. "I'm just glad you're back to being you again."

Rook looked down. "I feel like I compromised my honor," he admitted. "Even if I did the mission well."

He found himself on his back as Rachel leaned over him, looking at him with a serious expression. "Rook, many people think honor is doing the right thing all the time and while that is so, it actually runs a lot deeper than that. True honor is deep inside of you and it's also with your family. Never forget that."

The Revonnahgander smiled up at his fiancée. She could always hit the nail on the head, as the expression went and he rolled them over so that she was on her back and he was beside her. He then placed his head on her stomach, his sharp hearing picking up the various noises her stomach was making and even her heartbeat. He heard her chuckle a little as she patted his head soothingly.

"Just wait until I'm expecting your child. You'll be able to hear the baby moving around inside me then," she said.

"That, I'm looking forward to," said Rook and he gently rubbed her stomach, making her sigh in pleasure as she gave him a loving look. He then leaned up and kissed her again and Rachel noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and smiled into the kiss, running her hands up and down his muscular chest, making him rumble a bit, which made her giggle a little as they broke away.

"Rachel, I love you so much," said Rook.

"And I love you so much, Rook," she said. "I can't believe I was lucky enough to fall in love with a guy like you."

"Believe it," he said with a smirk. "But I'm also lucky for falling in love with a girl like you."

The two of them kissed again and Rook felt his earlier doubts vanish as he knew Rachel still loved him and true honor was among his family.

And he would never forget that.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review, but no flames!<strong>

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
